Make Haste Away From Me
by scott has a pole up his ass
Summary: What if the acolytes, x-men and brotherhood managed to piss off Mystique, Magneto and Xavier so much that they sent them off to the airport to get as far away from them as possible, well this is what would happen and how
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Why announce it…anyways I don't own the x-men, or brotherhood or the acolytes.

At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youths, certain things were breaking, certain people were fighting, and a certain professor was burying his head in his hands. He could not help but wonder why Mystique got the destructive ones, Magneto got the deadly ones, and he got the ones with severe anger management problems.

Xavier was sitting at his desk, in his office, with the door open. So that he could see everything that was going outside, in the hallway and on the stairs, and hear everything.

"Sam! Yah broke mah wall!" Rogue yelled, chasing Sam down the stairs.

"It was an accident, Rogue! I swear!" Sam yelled, running into yet another wall, but since he was only running he did not break it.

"You like broke my like lap top when you did it!" Kitty screamed, standing at the top of the stairs and phasing down.

"You guys! It was an accident!" Sam yelled, taking off running again, this time he ran into Kurt, who was running from Wolverine.

Both boys ended up sprawled on the ground. Then Kurt quickly grabbed Sam's hand and ported the both of them away.

"Get back here, elf! You ruined my Danger Room!" Logan growled, trying to grab the two of them, even though they had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Xavier ground his teeth, he had not had enough sleep that night, and all of the noise was not helping him.

"Jubilee! You broke the T.V!" Jean yelled, from another room.

"Hey, it's not my fault chica! My powers just acted on their own!" Jubilee screamed back.

"Where's Sam?" Rogue and Kitty asked at the same time that Logan asked "Where's the elf?"

"Jubilee!" Jean screamed, while Jubilee skidded into the hallway where Wolverine, Rogue and Kitty where.

"Shit." Jubilee swore under her breath, right before Kurt and Sam ported into the hall, grabbed her and ported out.

"Where did she go?" Jean asked, coming into the hallway, blinded.

The three in the hall way couldn't help but snicker at her. Xavier just ground his teeth harder.

"Where's Bobby?" Rahne and Amara demanded, rushing into the hallway.

"We're all looking for someone, Jean's looking for like Jubilee, Rogue and I are like looking for Sam and mister Logan's looking for Kurt.' Kitty sighed.

At that moment Bobby, Kurt, Jubilee and Sam ported into the room, in the air and fell to the ground. Except for Sam, who fell through the ground. Xavier just finished, grinding down the enamel on his teeth.

"Next time we go porting around to random places, let's not bring Bobby." Sam said, standing up and dusting himself off, only to look up and see Rogue and Kitty glaring down at him.

Both girls jumped down and started circling him.

"No hard feelin's, right girls?" Sam said shakily, Rogue just growled at him, "I'll take that as a no, bye!" Sam said, quickly running away.

Meanwhile upstairs-

"Get over here popsicle!" Rahne and Amara yelled at the same time.

Bobby gulped, and attempted to ice them, but Amara started throwing fireballs, and Rahne morphed into a wolf. Rahne started dodging the ice, while Amara kept on hitting them with fire. Amara only missed a few times, resulting in scorch marks on the wall.

"Elf!" Wolverine yelled, un-shedding his claws and latching himself to Kurt.

Then Kurt ported out of the room, sadly for him, when he teleported out of the room, he brought Logan with him.

"Jubilee! Once I can see again I will kill you!" Jean screamed, moving around, blindly.

"Yeah, yeah chica, tell it to someone who cares." Jubilee smirked, walking away.

"Ugghhh!" Jean yelled, and then started using her T.K to randomly throw things around the room, trying to hit Jubilee, but not succeeding in that, and instead hitting everything else.

Xavier ground his teeth even harder, if that was possible.

"Sam, there isn't any like need to be scared, we aren't going to like hurt you." Kitty said sweetly closing in on him.

"Much." Rogue added, smirking, also closing in on him.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Sam cried out, and both girls shook their heads, then Sam gulped "Mommy."

Then Sam tried to get away, by using his power, he got in the air, but before he could leave, Rogue jumped on his back, so he started spinning out of control, crashing into most things in the mansion. Kitty meanwhile just rolled her eyes and phased through the floor.

With that there was a loud crash, from the upstairs, then another crash, and then Logan and Kurt ended up sprawled on the floor. Logan got up, and brushed himself off, then turned to Kurt and growled "Let that be a lesson, don't interrupt my D.R sessions."

Kurt just moaned, still on the floor, and when Logan turned around, he ported out of the place.

"Bobby!" Amara screamed, getting a face full of snowballs.

In the mean time that all of that was going on Bobby had made his own ice fort, and was hiding behind it, and had a stack of snowballs, that were at least seven feet tall. He had just buried Rahne in the snow, and she was still trying to navigate her way out of it.

"Yes, Amara." Bobby replied, as sweet and innocent as possible, and when you're Bobby, you really cannot do innocent.

"I will kill you." Amara promised him, wiping off the snow, and throwing even more fireballs at him.

"Jubilee!" Jean yelled, still blinded, but this time trying to walk around, but sadly for her, she walked straight into a wall.

Coincidentally enough, right when she walked into the wall, Scott, Evan and Ray walked into the room. Scott immediately went over to Jean unconscious form, and started talking to her. But because she was unconscious, she did not hear him.

"Well, this isn't what I was expecting, but it is entertaining." Evan mused to himself.

Ray nodded in agreement, but right after Evan said that, he was hit, by Sam, who was still flying around, out of control, and Rogue who was still on top of him. With that, Evan got picked up by Rogue, and flung onto Sam's back.

"Hold on, Spyke, this is gunna be one bumpy ride." Rogue instructed him, right when the three of them flew threw a closed window.

"Rogue?" Evan asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you steer this thing?"

"Wish ah knew."

"What!"

Xavier ground his teeth so hard, that his teeth were making scraping noises.

Ray looked around, and saw Wolverine growling at the ceiling, Amara and Bobby having a snow verses magma fight, Rogue and Evan riding an out of control Sam, and an unconscious Jean having Scott hover around her.

"Ow!" Scott yelled, clutching the back of his head, one of Amara's fireballs had missed Bobby, and hit the back of Scott's head instead.

"Sorry!" Amara shrugged, dodging a snow ball, which hit Scott in the face.

"Hey guys, did I like miss anything?" Kitty asked, phasing up though the floor, eating some ice cream, and looked at Scott, and added "Scott! You like have a bald spot!"

"Rogue!" Evan yelled at the top of his lungs, hanging on to her for dear life.

"Oh shut up, Evan as yah can see ah am trying tah steer this thing." Rogue waved her hand, causing her to lose balance.

With that Rogue and Evan fell off of Sam, but not completely, they managed to stay on because Rogue had grabbed Sam's arm and Evan had grabbed Rogue's leg. The three of them ended up fly/crashing into the wall, and into Xavier's office.

Xavier ground his teeth so hard, that there were barely any of his teeth left, at that moment he got up, out of his chair, and yelled "Enough!"

Right after he yelled that Amara dropped her largest fireball, which mad all of the snow melt, flooding the entire area.

"Well, that was really loud." Ray said,shaking his head.

"Your telling me." Logan growled, on the floor in pain, from Xavier's voice.

"Oh, suck it up, Wolvie." Rogue scoffed, getting off of the ground and brushing herself off, and added to Evan "Ah figured out how to steer."

"Great." Evan rolled his eyes.

"That's it! All of you are leaving! Scott, Wolverine, you two are chaperones! Jean, Rahne, Jamie and Roberto will be staying, the rest of you, leave, now. Just go to the airport and get on any random plane!" Xavier commanded.

"Why do they get to stay?" Sam asked, still sort of out of it, due to all of the crashing through walls.

"Jean and Rahne have injuries, and Roberto and Jamie have not annoyed me as of yet, so leave." Xavier commanded.

"Wait, what did I do?" Scott asked, bewildered.

"Awww, yah don't want tah go on vacation with us?" Rogue asked, in mock hurt.

"Nothing, but who else will keep Wolverine from eating the New Mutants?" Xavier replied.

The rest of the people in what used to be the hallway looked at each other, and snickered at Wolverine's completely pissed off look.

"Lead the way fearless leader!' Bobby said, giving a salute, which earned him a glare back from Scott.

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood Boarding School, Mystique was also having some problems of her own. Mystique was getting sick of everyone who was there, more sick of the boys then the girls, but still pretty sick of them alll.

"Hey that's mine!" Freddy Dukes aka Blob yelled at Lance.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I took it." Lance shrugged, and started eating the brownies.

Lance had just stolen Fred's brownies, and was now on the other side of the room. Mystique stood at the doorway, glaring at the two of them. But both of them did not take any notice of her standing there.

"Give it back!" Fred yelled, not getting up from the couch that he was sitting at.

"Hmmmm….these are good brownies, so I'm going to say, no." Lance replied, taking yet another bite of the brownie.

"But you stole it!" Fred yelled.

"Yeah, I did didn't I." Lance smirked.

"Toad give that back!" Wanda screamed, making hexes on her hands.

At that moment Toad ran down the stairs, and behind the couch that Freddy was sitting at. Wanda on the other hand made a big show of walking down the stairs as dramatically as possible.

"Wanda, sweetums, can't I just have this one thing?" Toad pleaded, poking his head out from behind the couch.

"No." Wanda growled, getting down to the bottom of the stairs.

"What did he take?" Mystique asked, not really caring at all, but figuring that it was her job to look like she cared.

"He took my bra." Wanda ground out, flexing her fists.

Mystique slapped her head against the wall, while Toad squeaked and fully hid himself behind the couch.

"Ten bucks says Wanda beats him to a pulp." Tabitha chirped, walking into the room with Pietro.

"No way, she's definitely going to murder him this time." Pietro shook his head.

"What makes you think that?" Tabitha snickered.

"It's her bra, would you murder him if he stole your bra?" Pietro asked her.

"No, I'd blow him up." Tabitha shook her head.

"Tabby, that is murder." Pietro rolled his eyes.

"My point is, I'd only severely maim him, not kill him." Tabitha replied.

"Be right back." Pietro said quickly, disappearing up the stairs, and reappearing with one of Tabitha's bra's.

"I just stole your bra, are you mad?" Pietro asked, dangling it in front of her face.

"Pietro, that isn't my bra." Tabby replied, smirking.

Mystique hit her head against the wall, this time continuously.

"Wait, then who's is it?" Pietro asked, eyeing the piece of clothing in his hands.

"Mine." Fred replied.

Then Pietro unfolded it, and found out how large it was, both he and Tabby stared at it in shock.

"It was for when Tabby, Toad and I went to get some brownies. I needed the bra to dress up like an old woman. Which reminds me, Lance give me back my brownies!" Fred yelled, his face turning red.

"So, you wanna bet?" Tabby asked Pietro, right after Pietro threw the bra, it unexpectedly landing on Mystique, who started banging her head against the wall even more, but did not take it off of herself, probably not realizing that it had landed on her in the first place, but no one can be sure why.

"Definitely." Pietro agreed.

"Toad!" Wanda screamed hexing the couch that Fred was still sitting on and throwing it out of her way, coincidentally enough it landed on top of Lance.

"Baby cakes, let's think this through. We just might regret this later." Toad said, backing up to the wall.

"Well I'm definitely regretting standing in this spot." Lance huffed, trying to lift the couch off of himself.

"No, you'll regret this. You'll regret ever taking anything I own. No, you'll regret ever touching anything that I own, better yet, you'll regret ever meeting me." Wanda replied, slowly advancing on him.

"She's definitely going to kill him, get ready to pay up, Tabby." Pietro predicted cockily.

"Ssshhhhh." Tabitha reprimended him, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Baby cakes." Toad pleaded, now against the wall.

"Don't call me that!" Wanda screamed, hexing all of the furniture in the room, except for the couch, which was still crushing Lance.

"Hello! There is a couch just waiting to be hexed!" Lance yelled at her, completely angry.

At that comment Mystique just banged her head against the wall even harder.

"Yes! My brownies!" Fred announced triumphantly, snatching his brownies away from Lance.

"Help me out!" Lance yelled at everyone in the room.

"No, you might take my brownies." Fred clutched his brownies to himself even tighter.

"And I just like you better when you're buried." Tabby added.

"Same." Pietro smirked.

"Thanks guys." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Baby ca-"

SMASH!

Wanda dropped all of the furniture that she had hexed on to Toad, then calmly walked over to the pile of furniture and took out her bra.

"No not the T.V!" Pietro yelled, realizing that his sister had dropped it on top of Toad, and that it was now broken, "Now what will we do for entertainment!" Pietro started sobbing, then sobered up and added "Wait, I win! He died! Toad is dead! Ha! You owe me ten bucks!"

"Shut up and wait. He's still alive." Tabby commanded him, slapping him in the back of the head again.

"Yeah, buried alive." Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Speaking about being buried alive someone help me out of this death trap!" Lance yelled.

"Get yourself out." Fred instructed, stuffing five brownies into his mouth.

"Oh yeah…I can do that." Lance replied, and wriggled out from under the couch.

Mystique sighed, thinking about why it was that Magneto got the deadly ones, Xavier got the tactful ones and she got the idiots. But she was grateful that he had gotten out without breaking anything. She was grateful to early.

Lance then stood up, glared at the others for not helping him out, and started to make the ground shake, by stomping his foot. At that point Mystique went back to banging her head against the wall.

Then all of the ceiling started to slowly fall down, along with the walls.

"Avalanche! Quit it!" Tabby yelled, right after Pietro zoomed out of the house.

All of the shaking knocked the brownies out of Fred's hands, who just had to yell "My brownies!", and try to run to get them.

"We'll get you some more brownies later!" Tabby yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside, adding "There's a better view out there."

"But…but…those are such good brownies!" Fred yelled, trying to go back, but surprisingly enough Tabby won, and managed to drag him out.

Wanda meanwhile calmly walked out of the house. Mystique just started banging her head against the wall even harder and faster.

Wanda, Pietro, Fred and Tabby stood outside and watched the Brotherhood house crumble.

"There is no way that Toad could survive all that." Pietro announced.

"Yeah he can."

"He's a scrawny, short green thing with no muscle! He could not survive that!"

"Oh just shut up and watch will you."

After the roof and walls were done falling apart the four of them could see a sheepish looking Lance. That and they could see Mystique banging her head against the wall, repeating why, why, why over and over again.

"Mystique, you might break that wall." Wanda said not caring, after all what is one wall when the rest of the place is torn down.

"Mystique." Lance said, uncertainly.

Mystique hit her head against the wall one last time, with a loud bang, before that too fell down.

"Toad is so dead." Pietro smiled cockily.

"Would you just wait!" Tabby screamed back at him.

With that Toad's head popped out from under the rubble.

"Ha! Know you owe me ten bucks!" Tabby yelled at the dumbstruck Pietro.

"That's it! All of you are going on vacation! As in I get a vacation from you! Go to the airport, get on some random plane and leave for the next three weeks! Leave me alone!" Mystique cried out.

"Yo, now would be a good time to get in the jeep and drive away." Toad stammered.

Meanwhile at the Acolyte secret hide out base thing Magneto was having similar problems, he was wondering why Xavier got the tactful ones, Mystique got the destructive ones, and he got the insane ones.

Pyro had just brought a sentinel into the base, as a pet, he thought that he could train it. But since there was not enough room in his room he tried to hide it Sabertooth's room. Then Sabertooth had caught him trying to do that, and was now trying to kill him. Meanwhile the two of them left Remy to destroy the sentinel, which was now trying to destroy him.

"Help would be bien, mes ami's!" Remy yelled at Pyro and Sabertooth, while ducking a laser, which hit a table instead.

Neither Pyro nor Sabertooth spared him a glance, Pyro was too wrapped up in running away from Sabertooth, and laughing like crazy, and Sabertooth was too busy trying to murder Pyro.

"Merci hommes." Remy rolled his eyes, taking out his deck of cards and charging them up, throwing them at the sentinel.

"I'm a little busy Cajun!" Sabertooth growled, attempting to grab Pyro, who just managed to run away.

"Mon name is Remy! Quit calling me Cajun!" Remy yelled back, throwing three cards at the Sentinel all at once, exploding, then the smoke clearing and showing that the cards did nothing, "Merde."

"Shut up Cajun!" Sabertooth growled, grabbing onto Pyro's shirt, and accidentally ripping it off of him.

"Merci. The amount of concern you show for moi is just touching." Remy rolled his eyes.

Magneto's eye twitching got worse when Pyro ran past him shirtless, yelling that Sabertooth could kiss his ass. It got even worse when Sabertooth promised that instead of kissing it, he'll carve it off.

"Listen, Sentinel thing-" Remy started to talk to the sentinel.

"His name is Lass." Pyro interrupted him, while Sabertooth tried to tackle him, but ended up ont top of and breaking a table instead.

"Wait justa second, it's a he and you named him lass?" Sabertooth asked, stopping chasing him for just a second, staring at Pyro in shock.

"Dat is just tad odd." Remy agreed.

"Says the guy who just said tad." Sabertooth scoffed at him.

"Says the guy who eats petite garcons and filles for breakfast." Remy rolled his eyes.

"Well his name is Lasso, Lass is just a short for his name." Pyro explained, not noticing Remy and Sabertooth's fight.

While they talked about that the Sentinel started destroying most of the base, meanwhile Magneto just watched it all happening, his eye twitching, while wondering why the sentinels couldn't stay made of metal instead of plastic.

"Lass is a sissy name." Sabertooth announced, crossing his arms.

"Is not!" Pyro yelled back, turning on his flamethrower.

"Yes it is." Sabertooth growled.

"No it's not!" Pyro yelled, unleashing his fire, and making four horsemen in the air.

"Really, why remind me of that." Magneto asked exasperated, still having his eye twitch the whole time.

Remy rolled his eyes and went back to fighting the sentinel, throwing cards at it, then going to throw another card and looking at his empty hand in a panic. Remy looked up and smiled at the sentinel that was charging up its laser. Then Remy turned around and bolted, running all around the secret but not really all that secret Acolyte base.

"Homme's now would be a great time to quit arguing and help moi out!" Remy yelled, searching all of the pockets in his trench coat.

Then Remy got the bright idea to throw his trench coat at the sentinel now named Lass, to momentarily blind it, but missed and hit Pete instead, who had just walked into the room.

"Whhy thank you Remy, but I don't want your Trench Coat." Pete said, taking it off of his face and throwing it to the ground, then looking up and realizing with horror that there was a sentinel in the base, and that it had just destroyed most of the base.

"That will teach you to mock my Lasso's name!" Pyro yelled, setting all of the curtains on fire, even though Sabertooth was not anywhere near the curtains.

"You do realize that doing that does absolutely nothing to me, right?" Sabertooth growled.

"But it was fun." Pyro pointed out, walking over to Magneto, whose eye was still twitching, while he looked off into space.

"What's up with Mag's?" Remy asked, seeing the state the Magneto was in, but before anyone could answer he was hit in the back of the head with a laser, and added to Lasso "Ever heard of time out you big piece of junk!"

"Remy your hurting his feelings!" Pyro yelled at him, and added "Apologize."

"You want moi to apologize to a piece of plastic?" Remy said, in disbelief.

"Yes." Pyro replied, right when Lasso hit Remy with a laser again, this time sending him flying into a wall, dangerously close to the curtains that were still on fire.

"I can't believe this." Sabertooth growled, trying to find something to destroy the sentinel with.

"I know, who knew Remy here lacked simple manners." Pyro said.

"Right, so sorry about dat mon ami." Remy growled, prying himself off of the wall.

Magneto was now standing stock still, not moving at all, with no indication at all that he was still alive. With that Pete made himself metallic, punched the wall, making most of the place crumble but still leaving the left side of the place standing.

The other three turned around and looked up, even though Magneto did not break out of trance.

Once Pete got their complete attention he asked "Did you try the off switch yet?"

"What off switch?" Sabertooth growled.

"The one on the back of the neck of the Sentinel." Pete replied.

"Lasso, his name is Lasso." Pyro corrected him.

"Off switch, I like dat idea, but how do we get to it?" Remy asked, right before Pete and Sabertooth picked him up and flung him on top off the sentinel.

"How do you pilot this thing!" Remy yelled, hanging on to Lasso for dear life.

"Who cares, turn it off!" Sabertooth growled.

"Which button?" Remy yelled, dodging a giant hand that came at him.

"Try all of them!" Pyro yelled up to him.

"I got a better idea homme." Remy replied, charging up the sentinels neck, and then doing a flip off of hit, and landing on the ground, "Everyone run! It's gonna blow! And somebody please get Mag's!"

Pete went over and grabbed Magneto, flung him over his shoulder, and ran with the rest of them. Right when they all got out of the way except for Sabertooth Lasso blew up, and broke the rest of the base.

The rest of them turned around, and watched as Sabertooth walked out, and shook himself, saying "That was hot."

"Ha ha very funny, you should go on a sitcom." Magneto said sarcastically.

The rest of them turned around and looked at him in shock, amazed that he was then talking, after he had been in a trance for so long.

"What are all of you looking at me for! You should be staring in remorse at the base that you destroyed! The one that is still burning thanks to Pyro! That's it I can't stand to be around you anymore! Go, leave, go to the airport, and board a plane to as far away from here as possible! Don't come back for at least three weeks!" Magneto ranted.

None of them moved, then Magneto glared at them and all of them ran over to their motorcycles that they had parked outside of the base just in case something like that had happened. Well not that exactly, just something remotely similar.

Well Pyro did not run to his motorcycle because his had…left them…in a manner of speaking. Instead he ran over and hopped on the back of Sabertooth's motorcycle, and all of them rode off, leaving behind a very pissed of Magneto.

**Author Speaking**

I will continue this if people like it. So yeah…tell me if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was driving the van and Rogue, Sam, Bobby, Ray, and Kitty. Scott was driving his convertible and Jubilee, Amara, Kurt and Evan. And both of them were not happy about what they were doing. Of course Scott had a hat on, to cover his bald spot.

He got very sensitive about his bald spot after Rogue had taunted him, calling him a monk; he had stopped the car, and had refused to drive anymore unless Wolverine took her into his van. So that's how they had ended up in that seating arrangement.

Either way they had just arrived at the airport, with absolutely no luggage, and no tickets. They were hoping to just sneak onto a plane and wait and see what happens after that. Of course since they were hoping that it would work, it would never work.

"Well we're here, now what?" Rogue asked, walking up to the Airport.

"Now we go inside and get on a plane." Bobby explained like he was talking to a little kid.

"Or ah could just drain yah dry." Rogue threatened him, causing him to go and hide behind Jubilee.

"Rogue, don't threaten Bobby." Logan growled, and then added "Bobby, man up."

"Let's just try to get through security in one piece." Amara suggested.

"Knowing us that won't happen." Evan replied.

"Well how about we try." Scott scowled, he was in a foul mood because he had to come even though he did not do anything wrong.

"Absolutely fearless leader!" Ray and Kurt saluted him at the same time.

Meanwhile with the Brotherhood.

"Lance! I wanna drive!" Tabby whined.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Let her drive already, her voice is like a chainsaw!" Todd yelled, Fred and Pietro nodding in agreement.

"Never." Lancehissed maniacly.

With that Tabby crawled over, into Wanda's seat, then in the middle between Wanda and Lance and made some cherry bombs.

"Tabby, what are you-" Lance started to ask, only to be cut off by a series of loud explosions, and with those loud explosions came a ton of smoke.

Luckily they were at the airport, and he had abruptly stopped the jeep, making her fly out of it and onto the sidewalk.

Once that smoke cleared you could see Tabby twirling around in the airport parking lot, throwing cherry bombs onto random people's cars. The rest of the brotherhood just watch in amusement.

Then she throws five onto the x-van, causing that to blow up. Wanda, being the smartest one there, realizes that, that was the x-van and immediately goes up to Tabby and hits her in the back of the head.

"You just blew up the x-van." Wanda hissed.

"No way, Badger's not gunna like that one bit." Tabby laughed.

"Hey wait a second, this means that the x-geeks are here…time to ruin their lives!" Toad yelled, while Wanda buried her head in her hands.

"Yeah, and Lance will get to see his pretty Kitty too." Pietro smirked, when Lance unsuccessfully tried to slap him.

"I don't even like her anymore, let go of it!" Lance yelled.

Meanwhile with the acolytes.

"Pyro, get off of my face!" Sabertooth growled, with Pyro latched on to his head.

"Slow down, slow down!" Pyro yelled.

"You just told me to speed up you-" Sabrtooth started to rant.

"That was before, now I want you to slow down!" Pyro yelled.

"Fine, fine I'll slow down, now detach yourself from my face." Sabertooth growled, while Pyro sat back down behind him.

After thirty seconds Pyro asked "Why are we going so slow?"

With that Sabertooth sped up and rammed into one of the walls of the airport.

"From now on, when we go somewhere we take a taxi." Remy shook his head, as he got off of his bike.

Pete nodded in agreement.

**Yeah, I know this chapter was small and dumb and had no point…which was already defined by it being dumb…anyway the reason is, because my sister, yes her again, she decided to crash the computer that I had typed this on, so I had to re-type it up real quick because I realized how long it's been since I'v updated anything of mine. And yes Lance in my story really is over Kitty and she's over him.**


	3. Chapter 3

Logan growled at the kids trailing behind him. Even though they were not really kids, he still referred to them as that. They were all lagging behind him, Kurt and Bobby even went so far as to crawl on the floor, pretending to be dehydrated.

Rogue and Amara kept on complaining, pointing out that they could have just taken the jet to somewhere nice like Hawaii. But the of course Jubilee tried to tell them that California was batter and all three of them got into an argument about which state was the best.

But of course Rogue changed her state to for some reason Louisiana. They were about to use their powers, but Logan had threatened them with extra DR sessions, so the three of them shut up and Bobby and Kurt got off of the floor.

But then the three girls began to argue yet again on which state was the best, and right before Logan was about to blow a fuse Kitty grabbed both Rogue and Jubilee's arms and dragged them off, saying that she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Well now that half pint, stripes and firecracker are gone let's try to get through security." Logan growled.

"But vhat about zhe girls?" Kurt asked, motioning to where the girls had previously stood.

"They're smart, they'll find their way." Logan replied, not concerned in the least.

All of the guys and Amara exchanged glances, all thinking the same thing. The girls were smart, that's for sure, but Rogue and Jubilee were not the people you wanted to trust with directions, or staying with the group.

"Right, because they always find their way." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You really shouldn't be talking about your girlfriend like that." Amara scowled at him.

"Rogue isn't my girlfriend!" Bobby yelled.

"The other girl." Ray rolled his eyes at Bobby's stupidity.

"Kitty?" Bobby asked,

"The other one." Roberto replied.

"Ummm….JUBILEE! We're friends, not going out!" Bobby yelled.

"Denial." Amara told Sam, Sam nodded in agreement.

"Quit arguing! Bobby quit denying your feelings for Jubilee and let's-" Logan growled, getting cut off by Bobby.

"But I don't have any feeling for Jubilee!" Bobby yelled.

"I'm going to let that slide since you're dumb, but if you ever interrupt me again, you would be better off being set one fire in front of Pyro." Logan growled, followed by Bobby swallowing loudly.

"Good, now let's go." Logan growled, going through the metal detectors.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I'm going to have to ask you to step aside sir." the officer said, taking Logan aside.

"Whatever bub, let's get this over with quick." Logan rolled his eyes and let him be led away.

"Man I gotta go to the bathroom, anyone else need to go?" Evan asked.

"Yeah." Ray and Roberto replied simultaneously.

"Hey Scott, we're gunna go to the bathroom." Evan announced, walking away with Ray and Roberto.

"Fine, but be back quick." Scott crossed his arms right when Logan started yelling at the officer, saying that he was not a terrorist.

"I have metal bones you nitwit!" Logan yelled.

"Right." the officer rolled his eyes.

"I do." Logan growl yelled

"Ow!" Scott yelled, when someone walked into him, knocking his sunglasses off of him and sending them flying somewhere. He then grabbed the first person he could find with his eyes closed, which turned out to be Sam "Help me find my sunglasses."

"Fine, when did you last see them?" Sam questioned him, pretending to care.

"Sam." Scott scowled.

"Fine. I thought I saw them go over around here." Sam said, pulling Scott back.

"Scott, Sam!" Amara yelled, but they either did not hear her or chose not to respond "Those jerks, now we're the only ones left."

"Well this sucks." Bobby grumbled, right when Logan decided that it was best to attack the officer.

**Rogue and Jubilee**

"Kitty, how much farther 'till we get tah the bathroom?" Rogue whined, but was met with silence.

"Yeah chica, we've been walking forever." Jubilee added, but Kitty still did not say anything.

Both girls looked around fro Kitty, but then realized, Kitty was not with them anymore.

"Huh, what do yah know. We managed tah get lost…again." Rogue announced, "Ah think we should head back, then we might find her, what do yah think Jube's?"

Jubilee just stared ahead of them.

"Yeah, that's probably not that good of an idea, what if we just wait here? Ah mean they'll come back and look fah us right?" Rogue asked.

Jubilee still just stared right in front of them, where three men stood.

"Nah, knowing them they will forget about us. What if we go to the desk place where they announce stuff? Oh wait….ah don't know where that is. That won't work." Rogue ruled out her own idea.

Jubilee still stared, and Rogue finally realized that Jubilee was transfixed on the spot.

"Jube's what are yah lookin' at?" Rogue asked, turning her head and catching sight of Remy, John and Piotr, "Oh shit!"

"What?" Jubilee asked.

"The three guys that yah were just drooling ovah are acolytes, come on we can't let them see us." Rogue said, grabbing her friends hand, ignoring her denying that she was drooling over them.

"Chere?" Remy called out, thinking he heard her accent.

"Shit, shit, snit, shit MERDE!" Rogue yelled, not knowing why the heck she lapsed into French, then dragging herself and Jubilee onto a plane that was boarding at that time.

"Rogue!" Jubilee yelled, her powers going out of control, blinding most of the people on the plane, right when the doors started to close.

"Calm down Jube's…no, why did yah have tah hit the pilot! Awww man he flight attendant too! Really!" Rogue yelled, while Jubilee kept on blinding people, causing them to get knocked out.

Then Rogue went over and tackled Jubilee, causing all of her little fireworks to stop.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Rogue shrugged, and then the plane started moving.

"Do you feel that?' Jubilee asked.

"Yeah ah do." Rogue answered confused.

Both girls shared a look and at the same time screamed "Oh my god!"

**Remy, Pyro, Piotr and Sabertooth**

"Rem, mate what you lookin' for?" Pyro asked, noticing that Remy was looking around frantically.

"Mon chere, I could have sworn I heard her voice." Remy shook his head, "Mias I guess not."

"What have you three been doing?" Sabertooth growled, walking towards them, after all they had a head start, something to do with Pyro yelling race you and then surrounding Sabertooth with a wall of fire.

"Remy here is getting back into his stalker self, claiming to have heard Rogue." Pyro smiled manically.

"Like you're much better mon ami, you stalk de Boss's daughter." Remy pointed out.

"I do no-"

"Yes you do." the other three acolytes announced in unison.

"Woah, mes ami's lets take dat plane." Remy announced, pointing at a very sleek nice looking plane.

"We cannot, that is air force one, it is only for the president." Piotr informed them, giving Remy a look that said 'do not steal it'.

B ut for obvious reasons Remy completely ignored that look.

"Well in dat case mon ami I have to go to de bathroom." Remy announced, and before any of the other acolytes could say anything he was gone.

"Where'd he go mates?" John asked.

"My guess is that he went to go and steal air force one." Piotr shook his head, "Should we do something?"

"He's a master thief in his words, let him fend for himself." Sabertooth growled.

"You guys smile and wave." Pyro announced, waving to a window.

"Why?" both Sabertooth and Piotr asked at the same time.

"Because there goes Remy and air force one." Pyro said, still waving.

"Right, Remy isn't dumb enough to actually steal air force one." Piotr rolled his eyes, but still wondering if Remy would actually steal it, grabbing John by the shirt and dragging him with Sabertooth, away from the window where you could see Remy leaving in the plane.

**Kitty and the Brotherhood**

"Alright, we can go now guys." Kitty announced, phasing out of the bathroom, and looking around, "Guys?"

Kitty stuck her head back through the wall, and pulled it out, still looking for Rogue and Jubilee.

"A ghost! A ghost! I see a ghost!" an old lady started yelling, pointing at Kitty.

"Miss I am not a-"

"GHOST! There is a ghost in the bathroom!" the old lady yelled frantically.

"Miss I am a-"

"Ghost! Edmund I found a ghost! It's that blue eyed brunette!" the old lady yelled, gathering a crowd, and dragging some old man with her.

Kitty blushed, having all of those people stare at her, and was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Okay, I am-"

"Kitty Pryde, not a ghost." Lance announced, making his way through the crowd, and over to Kitty.

"Kitty Pryde the ghost." Edmund the old man corrected him.

"No, Kitty Pryde the perfectly normal and perfectly alive girl." Kitty shook her head, grateful that she could finally get out a whole sentence.

The old couple looked at each other and screamed out simultaneously "Ghosts!"

The brotherhood watched in amusement.

"Should we help them?" Todd asked, standing too close to Wanda.

"No, too much work." Tabby shrugged and they all left the two mutants being accused of being ghosts.

"Yeah, I don't feel like doing much of anything right now." Wanda nodded, while hexing Toad into the wall because…because….because she could.

"Awww come on Baby Cakes, forgive me. I didn't mean to steal your bra." Toad pleaded, hopping back over to Wanda.

"Really? Then why did you have it in your hands?" Wanda asked scowling.

Toad decided it was best not to lie anymore when Wanda's hands started glowing blue and tried his other tactic "Please forgive me cuddle bumps."

"If you do not stop talking I will tell security that you are a terrorist." Wanda growled out each word slowly and menacingly.

"Oh you wouldn't do that baby cakes." Toad waved his hand, not believing her.

Wanda got on a truly sadistic smile, and yelled out "A terrorist! Help! Help! There is a mutant terrorist here!"

Wanda got the reaction that she had wanted from the guards, all of them looked up and took a screaming Todd away, most likely to lock him up.

"Thanks Wanda, he was getting really annoying." Tabby smiled her crazy smile.

"No problem." Wanda shrugged, walking off to the bookstore.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pietro asked her patronizingly.

Wanda just glared at him, and he gulped. Smirking Wanda left into the bookstore.

**Evan, Ray, Roberto and the Bhood**

"Oh man, I really need to go." Evan grit his teeth when the three guys got into the elevator.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." Ray said in his nice mommy voice, causing Evan to glare at him.

"Can these doors close any slower!" Evan yelled, getting on his knees, right when the doors started to close.

"Hey hold the door!" Pietro called out, seeing a perfect moment to torture Evan, straying away from Tabby and Fred.

Roberto actually held the door, earning himself a glare from Evan.

"Don't hold the door!" Evan yelled.

Roberto backed away from the door.

"Hold the door!" Pietro yelled, walking there as slow as possible.

Roberto held the door.

"Don't!"

Roberto backed away.

"Hold it!"

Roberto held it again

"Don't!"

Roberto backed away.

"Hold it!"

Roberto held it and this time Pietro got in, letting the doors close behind him.

"Great." Evan muttered, falling from his knees onto the ground, which somehow freaked out Ray, and made him send out a bolt of electricity, making the elevator stop moving, and everything go dark.

"Ray!" all three mutants yelled.

"Whoops." Ray shrugged sheepishly even though they could not see him.

"Uh guys." Roberto said in a really small voice.

"What?" Evan gritted out.

"I'm scared of the dark."

**Sabertooth, Pyro and Piotr**

"Mate I swear I saw Remy in the plane!" Pyro yelled, earning some odd glances from people walking by.

"Of course you did comrade." Piotr rolled his eyes.

"I did." Pyro announced throwing up his hands in mock defeat.

"Wolverine." Sabertooth growled, spotting none other than Wolverine arguing with one of the gaurds about his metal bones.

"Huh wudda ya know it is him. Let's go say hi." Pyro smiled his one and only smile and started walking over to him.

"No, I'll go." Sabertooth growled, giving Pyro a death glare that Pyro was thankfully smart enough to heed.

"Right then mate…I'll just go to the book store." Pyro announced, running into the same bookstore that Wanda had entered not long ago.

Sabertooth walked up to Logan and ignored the gasps of surprise coming from both Amara and Bobby when he walked over there.

**Bobby and Amara**

"Oh my god! Everybody left us!" Amara screamed, nearly breaking Bobby's ear drum.

"So." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I am a princess! No one should just leave me!" Amara screamed, right in his ear, causing him to ice up.

"Mutants!" one man yelled, pointing at them.

Both simultaneously gulped and took off running. This was what they got when they get abandon by their team mates.

**Piotr, Kurt, Tabby and Fred**

Piotr rolled his eyes at his friend and Sabertooth's antics**. **He continued walking, past a small crowd, and directly into another one. This crowd was filled with people who looked like they were from the circus.

"You are one big man, do you want to join our circus?" one kid asked him.

"No." Piotr stated, refusing to look at the kid.

"How about you, do you want to join our circus?" some other kid asked Tabby and Fred.

Both shook their heads. At that moment Kurt walked by…on his hands.

"Do you want to join our circus?" yet another little kid asked him.

"Nien." Kurt replied, trying to continue walking, but all of the circus people made a circle around Kurt, Tabby, Fred and Piotr, not letting them move.

"Join our circus." all of them growled at the same time.

All four mutants gulped.

**Authors Note**

It sucked, but what can I say, I knew it was not going to be a good chapter yet you read it anyways, so now please kindly review it too, come on be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott crawled on the floor looking for his sunglasses with his hands. Sam was not far away, but both were having the same amount of luck, none. That is until Scott felt what he thought was his glasses.

He grinned to himself and hurriedly stood up and put the glasses on.

"Hey Sam I found my sun glasses!" Scott yelled to him, Sam turned around, looked at him and yelled.

"Hey! Those aren't your su-" but he was cut off.

Scott had opened his eyes, unleashing his beam of red stuff that came out of his eyes, breaking a wall.

"Sun glasses." Sam finished off, while Scott hastily shut his eyes again and all the people around them started running around and screaming.

Sam ran towards Scott but somebody accidentally knocked into him in the midst of the panic, causing his powers to go off.

Sam then proceeded to fly through multiple walls, breaking everyone one of them, but finally steering his way back, and strait into a guard that had just arrived.

The guard scowled and pushed Sam off of himself, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well you see, some guy knocked into me. That caused my mutation to go off unexpectedly, sending me through multiple walls out of control until I managed to get back." Sam explained, while the officer just glared at him.

"Sam have you found my glasses?" Scott called, weaving his way through the crowd, still blind.

"No!" Sam called back and added "Walk forward a little more and you'll be here."

The guard looked at Sam "He blind?"

"No." Sam shook his head.

"Then why is he walking around with his eyes closed?"

"Ummm…because…..science project?" Sam finally finished sheepishly.

"It's the dead of summer boy." the officer scowled, and walked up to Scott, "Open your eyes."

"I really do not think that would be a good idea." Scott shook his head.

"Well I do, open your eyes." the officer commanded.

"No." Scott replied, defiant.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"GODDAMIT BOY OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"FINE!" Scott yelled back, and opened his eyes, sending the officer through the wall, right when another guard was walking by.

The other officer looked back from the officer with his head in a wall to a guilty looking Sam and to Scott who had now closed his eyes, "What happened here?" she asked.

"Scott sent the officer through a wall after the officer made him open his eyes." Sam replied truthfully, only biting his tongue after he had said that.

"Both of you are under arrest for assaulting an officer." she sighed and cuffed them up, leading them to airport jail.

Sam did not resist, and neither did Scott, but she dragged them off past Logan and Sabertooth who were by that point were fighting, while officers tried to break up the fight.

"Logan help!" Sam called out.

Logan turned around, growled at him, and then lunged at Sabertooth, sticking his claws deep into Sabertooth's head.

"That was…gross." Sam commented, still being dragged off.

**Meanwhile with Jubilee and Rogue and the Mysterious Voice**

"Rogue are you sure you should be flying the plane?" Jubilee asked, looking at Rogue who had just sat in the pilot's seat, while Jubilee took the co pilots seat.

"No, not at all. But ah figured that ah should have some experience flying before ah actually fly the jet." Rogue shrugged, pressing random buttons.

"Wait so you don't know what you're doing?" Jubilee asked, hopeful that she would contradict that.

"Ah have no idea what ah'm doing. Ah thought ah made that perfectly clear." Rogue explained, pulling a lever "Wonder what this does."

The plane dipped sharply, and Rogue pulled the lever back up, managing to stabilize the plane after at last thirty seconds.

"Well at least we know what it does now." Rogue smirked, listening to the screams of the passengers.

"If I hadn't been in a jet with Bobby flying it before I would be screaming my head off right now." Jubilee glared at her.

"Ah but yah have been so it's all fine." Rogue grinned sadistically.

"Okay really it's like Wolverine's psyche is taking over you right now." Jubilee shook her head.

Rogue opened her mouth to reply when the airplanes communicator thing went off. The person on the other end asked if anyone could hear him.

"What was that?" Jubilee asked frantic.

"The airplane communicator thing, take the wheel will yah?" Rogue replied, releasing it and getting out of her seat, making the plane once again go out of control.

Luckily Jubilee grabbed it and started steering.

"Howdy partner!" Rogue exaggerated her accent.

"Howdy…" the person on the other end replied.

"What can ah do for yah?" Rogue asked, now getting annoyed, but mostly because the plane had nearly flown into a flock of geese, then she added "GET OUTTA THE WAY YAH STINKING GEESE!...Yah were saying?"

"Wait un second I know dat yell. Rogue?" the person on the other end asked.

Rogue fake gasped "Jube's the person on this intercom-ish thing knows mah name!"

"Who is it?" Jubilee asked, not bothering to point out that she could also hear the other person.

"Remy." Remy answered for her.

"Oh, it's the Swamp Rat." Rogue growled "What do yah want?"

"I want to know how to steer this plane. Wait a second what are you two doing on a plane?" Remy asked.

"Don't yah mean what ain't we doin' on the plane?" Rogue replied, not wanting to tell him what had happened.

"You got dat Jubilee girl wit' you?" Remy asked instead of pursuing the subject.

"Yup."

"Den it's safe to assume dat you two jumped on dat plane after you heard mon voice at de airport. Den Jubilee's powers went awry and she blinded everyone in de plane and den you absorbed them so know de two of you are flying de plane while de passengers remain none de wiser." Remy smirked, knowing he had got it spot on.

"Damn, he's good." Jubilee commented in the background.

"At least we can steer our plane. And we didn't steal it. Knowin' you yah probably stole air force one or somethin'." Rogue joked.

"Me? Do something that stupid?" Remy replied shakily "Never."

"Oh mah God." Rogue breathed, realizing what he had done "Yah stole air force one."

"NO WAY!" Jubilee laughed.

"Not on purpose." Remy tried to defend himself.

"Really? Yah tellin' meh a member of the **thieves' guild **stole on accident." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Fine I stole air force one." Remy admitted.

"And." Rogue urged.

"And I might not get away with it." Remy added, begrudgingly.

"Don't it feel good tah tell the truth?" Rogue smirked.

"No." Remy grumbled.

"Ah know ah just wanted tah hear yah admit it." Rogue full on grinned.

"Rogue." Jubilee said, in a terrified sort of way.

"Yesss." Rogue drawled.

"I am dangerously close to flying into a building. What do I do?" Jubilee asked.

"How should I know? Ah never had flying lessons. Do what's easiest." Rogue replied, looking out the window to the building.

"No, Rogue really we are getting **very **close to that building." Jubilee replied, her voice breaking.

"Chere? You dere?" Remy asked, seeing as Rogue had abandoned the communicator.

"Not for long." Jubilee grumbled, while Rogue just leaned back in the co-pilots seat.

"FULL STEAM AHEAD!" Rogue screamed, and Jubilee did so.

The two girls rammed strait into the building which just happened to be the airport.

**With Kitty and Lance**

Kitty looked up, away from the crowd, to see a plane coming at the building, so she did the first thing she could think of. She screamed, like a girl in a horror movie. After that Lance's ears were ringing for a week.

But that's not the point. The point is after Kitty screamed she did something that no none mutant in their right mind would do. She ran straight towards the plane that was about to crash into the airport.

Right when the plane touched the airport Kitty jumped in and phased it through the airport. Right when she phased in Rogue turned to her "Sit tight, this is gunna be a bumpy ride."

"No, you like sit tight. I'm going to phase this plane through the building." Kitty instructed her.

"That doesn't help mush." Jubilee lamented "I still don't have control of the plane."

"Then get it." Rogue shrugged.

"This is what I get for like leaving them alone." Kitty sighed.

Back in the airport…the not being phased part of the airport after Kitty left Lance was left staring at all the people gathered around him looking like an idiot.

"I can explain?" Lance offered.

"You can?" the old lady challenged him, raising an eyebrow.

"In a way…listen I'm not a ghost." Lance said, then moved to the old lady to touch her and prove it.

But before he could touch her she saw he was coming and thought he was trying to attack her. So the old lady whipped out her pepper spray at lightning speed and sprayed it at his face. Effectively making him cry out and go running.

The old lady was happy that day. She had just taken down a ghost all by herself…if you didn't count the pepper spray.

Anyways right when Lance started running away the whole crowd that had gathered ran after him, yelling things like 'get him' 'come back here' 'coward' and 'I think I left my stove on'.

**With Pyro and Wanda**

Pyro roamed the book store searching for his books. No not books he lost and thought would magically turn up at the book store like some paranoid idiot. He was looking for books he had written…

…and published.

Wanda roamed the book store searching for any teen book that had actual substance to it. Needless to say she was having a very hard time. Who knew there were so many pointless books?

Well Wanda did…now.

So why does this all matter? Because while roaming the books they bumped into each other. A head on collision.

"What are **you **doing here?" Wanda asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Right now?" Pyro asked, also rubbing his forehead.

"No." Wanda rolled her eyes "Tomorrow."

"Well I don't know Sheila. The future is a terribly hard thing to predict." Pyro shrugged.

"Ugghhh! Two things! My name is **not **Sheila and what are you doing here right now?" Wanda yelled at him.

"Rubbing my forehead in pain." Pyro answered truthfully.

"You are such an idiot." Wanda's voice was ice.

"That's what Buckethead's always telling me!" Pyro beamed, much to Wanda's confusion "And Victor and Remy and Piotr and-"

"I GET IT! Lots of people call you an idiot." Wanda put her hands over her ears.

"Yup." Pyro nodded.

At that moment two men burst into the bookstore, with masks on, large bags and everything. They both held out guns and shot the ceiling.

"This is a robbery!" the tall one yelled.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Wanda snorted; Pyro just gave the men a look.

**With Toad, Amara and Bobby**

Toad gotten thrown into an airport jail cell. Literally thrown.

"Disgusting." the guard muttered to himself, locking the door "This is the weirdest looking slime ever. Now I have to wash my hair."

Toad leaned on the wall, sliding down and plopping on the floor, "Now what?"

"Hey Toad you got stuck here too?" the blind Scott asked him, coming out of the shadows of the cell with Sam aiding him.

"Yup, how'd you get in here?" Toad asked, curious.

"Hey blew a hole in the wall." Sam explained.

"Wow."

"Yeah, how'd do you think we're gunna get out?' Sam asked.

"We could steal the keys to the door." Toad suggested.

"That's wrong." Scott contradicted him.

"So is getting thrown in jail." Toad pointed out.

"Fine you win." Scott grumbled.

"Good." Toad beamed, never having actually won anything before.

"Okay so how are we-" Sam started off, but got cut off by Bobby and Amara who had entered the area where the guard sits to watch over the inmates and satisfy the guards uncontrollable need to stalk people.

"Listen Bobby you should just stop denying it, you are in love with Jubilee." Amara instructed him.

"No I am not." Bobby ground his teeth.

"Liar."

"Nuh uh."

"Yah huh."

"So that's what the princess has been reduced to nuh uh and yah huh arguments." Sam joked.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Amara asked, then added "No, don't answer that. Bobby get the keys."

"I can't find them." Bobby replied, looking through the drawers to the desk.

Amara rolled her eyes and picked the keys off the hook coming out of the wall, "Okay hold tight we'll get you out guys."

**With Piotr, Kurt, Tabby and Fred**

Tabby grabbed Kurt's arm "Port us out of here Blue."

"Oh yeah I can do zhat." Kurt mused to himself, waved at Piotr and Fred and ported out of the crowd with Tabby.

"That was rude." Piotr murmured to himself, watching as the crowd enclosed on him and Fred even more.

"Yeah well that's just my luck." Fred shrugged.

"You're bad luck?" Piotr asked, perplexed.

"Pretty much." Fred shrugged.

**With Pietro, Evan, Ray and Roberto**

Pietro was busy running around the elevator, muttering something about there not being enough air. The strange thing was that he was running around while muttering that.

When you run you breathe more, so he would be using up the air quicker, making it so he would die of oxygen starvation in ten minutes instead of say fifteen minutes.

Either way that was what he was doing. That and Roberto was curled in a ball muttering something about lack of light and the Boogey man. Both Ray and Evan were disturbed by what was going on to say the least.

"Okay Pietro QUIT RUNNING!" Evan yelled, tripping Pietro, sending him flying into Roberto.

"Evan I think you could have delt with that in a better way." Ray said, looking at the tangled heap of hyperventilating boys."

"You're right." Evan nodded "I probably could have."

**Author's Babbling**

ELLO! Okay so this is my completely nonsensical little talking part of this chapter. It took a long time to get this up, reasons you probably would be wierded out by. Oh and I wrote a Jott and only Rogueslove22 reviewed and she's a ROMY writer. No Jott writer reviewed…I think my pen name scared them off. Eh whatever. Okay yeah REVIEW!


End file.
